90scartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexter's Laboratory
Dexter's Laboratory is an American animated series created by Genndy Tartakovsky about a boy named Dexter, who has a secret laboratory hidden behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. His enemy and rival is a boy named Mandark, but he feuds even more often with his older sister Dee Dee, who does not share in his intellectual inheritance. It is also the fourth original series to air on Cartoon Network, with the first being The Moxy Show, the second Space Ghost: Coast to Coast and the third What A Cartoon!. Production Dexter's Laboratory was inspired by one of Genndy Tartakovsky's drawings of a ballerina. After drawing her tall and thin shape, he decided to pair her with a short and blocky opposite, Dexter. In 1991, Tartakovsky made his first "Dexter" short. On February 20, 1995, Dexter's Laboratory made its first appearance on What a Cartoon!. In March 1996, the first season began airing. Directors and writers on the series included Genndy Tartakovsky, Rumen Petkov, Craig McCracken, Seth MacFarlane, Butch Hartman, Rob Renzetti, Paul Rudish, Mark O'Hare, John McIntyre and Chris Savino. Dexter's Laboratory ended its initial run in 1999, with the series finale being the episode "Last But Not Beast", but re-entered production in 2001. The new episodes, which ran for two more seasons, had a different production team than the originals, since Genndy Tartakovsky was busy working on Samurai Jack and Star Wars: Clone Wars. The second series featured new character and background designs, alternative storyline and character backgrounds, and different sound effects (which were mostly all classic Hanna-Barbera sound effects). Also, Dexter's voice actress changed from Christine Cavanaugh to Candi Milo. On November 18, 2001, Cartoon Network aired the 12-hour "Dexter Goes Global" marathon in 96 countries and 12 languages. The marathon featured fan-selected episodes of Dexter's Laboratory and culminated with the premiere of the first two episodes of season 3. On January 16, 2006, the series began airing in reruns on Cartoon Network's sister channel Boomerang; the occasion was marked by a 12-hour Martin Luther King, Jr. Day marathon. The show was rerun on Cartoon Network during weekday mornings from November 8, 2010 until March 4, 2011. On March 30, 2012, the series returned to Cartoon Network in the United States in reruns on the revived block, Cartoon Planet. The Canadian version of Cartoon Network airs reruns as well, with the series being featured on the channel's launch on July 4, 2012. The launch was commemorated by parent network Teletoon, which aired Cartoon Network-related programming blocks and promotions in the weeks leading up to the event, including episodes of Dexter's Laboratory. On January 22, 2013, Adult Swim uploaded the never-aired episode Rude Removal. It has since disappeared from Youtube. Premise The series revolves around a boy named Dexter who has a secret laboratory filled with highly advanced equipment that is hidden behind a bookshelf in his bedroom. Access to this seemingly endless laboratory is achieved by speaking various passwords or by activating hidden switches hidden on the bookshelf (such as pulling out a specific book). Another mean of lab access is a retinal scanner. Dexter is normally in conflict with his ditzy older sister Dee Dee who has an uncanny talent for gaining access to Dexter's lab despite his best efforts to keep her out. Dee Dee eludes all manner of lab security and once inside, delights in playing in the lab, often destroying many of Dexter's inventions and creations. For reasons left unexplained, Dexter still manages to keep his lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents. In the beginning of the series Dee Dee is the only other character who knows about his lab, in several episodes however, he is forced to reveal the lab to his parents, although all of these episodes end with all of his parents memories being wiped. Dexter also has an arch-nemesis, a boy named Susan "Mandark" Astronominov. Mandark often competes with Dexter and tries to outdo him any chance he gets, examples of this include: a school science fair, a soapbox derby. Mandark is also secretly in love with Dee Dee. Recurring Segments Episodes from the first two seasons of Dexter's Laboratory were usually divided into three segments, with each segment being a separate Dexter's Laboratory cartoon. Occasionally, the middle segment centered around characters from the Dexter's Laboratory universe other than Dexter and his family. Two of these segments were shown, primarily during the first season: "Dial M for Monkey" and "The Justice Friends". Dial M for Monkey appeared in the first half of the first season, while The Justice Friends appeared in the second half of the first season. The Dial M for Monkey characters sometimes appear in the Justice Friends segments and vice versa, though Dexter and Dee Dee only appear in the Dial M for Monkey segments. Mini-segments were played during the first two seasons between the main three segments, which involve Dexter and Dee Dee in various scenarios. There were also several live-action segments featuring "The Puppet Pals", a fictional TV show sometimes seen in the main segments. "The Puppet Pals" are two puppets named Puppet Pal Mitch (voiced by Rob Paulsen) and Puppet Pal Clem (voiced by Tom Kenny), presumably parodies of Ernie and Bert from Sesame Street. These segments involve Puppet Pal Clem telling Puppet Pal Mitch a joke, with the punchline being a pun on the word "bonk". Puppet Pal Mitch would then bonk Puppet Pal Clem on the head with a foam-padded stick. Dial M For Monkey A segment that airs between two Dexter's Laboratory segments during the first half of the first season. in the segment Dexter's pet lab monkey (voiced by Frank Welker), who was given superpowers through Dexter's experiments (unbeknownst to Dexter), fights crime as a masked superhero. Monkey is joined by his partner Agent Honeydew (voiced by Kath Soucie), the Commander General (voiced originally by Robert Ridgely and later Earl Boen), and sometimes "The Justice Friends". This is a spoof of DC's comic book Dial H for Hero. * Monkey - Dexter's lab monkey whom he often experiments on, trying to give hime superpowers. Unbeknownst to Dexter his experiments were successful and Monkey takes on the superhero persona of "Monkey". * Agent Honeydew - Monkey's sidekick and a girlfriend, who can ask Monkey for help with her telepathic abilities. She has short black hair with curly bangs and wears a blue S.H.I.E.L.D.-style jumpsuit. * Commander - parody of Marvel Comics' Nick Fury. He is the head of Global Security whose main duty is to monitor the earth for any signs of danger. He is never seen outside of a TV monitor, even when at a barbeque in the episode "Barbequor". The Justice Friends A segment that airs between two Dexter's Laboratory segments during the second half of the first season and one episode of the second season. The Justice Friends consists of Major Glory, The Infraggable Krunk, and Valhallen, who are all roommates living in an apartment complex called "Muscular Arms". Most of the adventures of The Justice Friends deal with the three trying to balance out their superhero adventures while just trying to keep their composure while living together in the apartment. Most of these adventures play out like a sitcom along with a laugh track, used in a satirical manner. The name derives from the Justice League and the Super Friends. * Major Glory - parody of Captain America with some traits of Superman. Nephew of Uncle Sam. * Infraggable Krunk - parody of the Incredible Hulk. Color is reversed of Hulk. Krunk is kinder than Hulk, but still speaks in poor english, "You want Krunk smash?" He calls Major Glory "Flagman", similar to Hulk referring to Iron Man as "Metal Man". * Valhallen - combination of Valhalla and Van Halen. A parody of Thor. Has hard rock/heavy metal powers. Has a "surfer dude" personality. Episodes Dexter's Laboratory broadcast 78 half-hour episodes over 4 seasons during its 7-year run. Two pilot shorts were produced for World Premiere Toons that aired in 1995 and 1996 and were subsequently fused into the series' first season. Fifty-two episodes were produced over the original run from 1996 to 1998, which was followed by the TV film Ego Trip in 1999. An additional 26 episodes were produced and broadcast from 2001 to 2003. The short "Chicken Scratch" debuted theatrically with The Powerpuff Girls Movie in 2002 and was later broadcast as a segment in the series' fourth and final season. Category:1996 Premieres Category:Cartoon Network Shows Category:Shows Category:2003 Endings